Sarafine Duchannes (Beautiful Creatures)
Sarafine Duchannes, aka Mavis Lincoln (Emma Thompson), was the main villainess from the 2013 film, Beautiful Creatures, an adaptation of the novel under the same title. Mavis Lincoln was introduced as the highly religious mother of Link, the best friend of main protagonist Ethan Wale. She was shown giving her sermons early in the film and later on, Mavis was at the town's church preaching against Lena Duchannes, due to the fact that she is the niece of the reclusive Macon Ravenwood, and she accused Lena of causing the catastrophes that plagued the town of Gatlin. After Macon stood up in defense of his niece, Mavis suddenly turned heel and revealed herself as Sarafine, an evil dark Caster and Macon's younger sister, and she used her powers to remove the church setting. Sarafine had been making plans to go after Lena, as Lena's 16th birthday was approaching, and it is at that age when her destiny of becoming either a good or evil Caster (witch) will be chosen. She boasted that Lena will choose an evil path and bring the dark Casters out of hiding, while making a failed attempt to coerce Macon into going regaining his past as a dark Caster, only for Macon to refuse. Later in the film, the evil Sarafine used her powers to reveal not only Lena's history, but Ethan's as well. Lena's ancestor, Genevieve Duchannes, was very much in love with mortal Ethan Carter Wale, Ethan's ancestor. During the Civil War, Ethan Carter was shot and near death, leading to a grieving Genevieve to use her powers to bring him back to life. However, the spell turned Genevieve evil, and with the darkness consuming her, she ended up killing her lover, starting a curse that came with a Caster falling in love with a mortal. Sarafine used the images to coerce Lena into joining the dark side, while also revealing herself as Lena's birth mother. Afterwards, Sarafine visited Ethan under her Mrs. Lincoln persona and attempted to charm her way into his home, only for Ethan to deny her. After seeing that Lena bound Ethan's house, Sarafine dropped her act and went after Ethan, who later escaped. The film's climax revealed that Sarafine was working with fellow dark Caster Ridley Duchannes (Sarafine's niece and Lena's cousin) as part of the plan, with the reveal coming after Lena used her powers to make Ethan forget her--as the curse could only end if Ethan dies. Sarafine and Ridley agreed to use Link (who Ridley had been seducing) as part of the plan, which had Ridley using her powers to make Link kill Ethan. Link--unknowingly--does so during the Claming ceremony, and after Link is subdued, Serafine and Ridley appear, with the former welcoming her to the dark side. In a twist, "Ethan" was revealed as Macon, as he sacrificed himself to end the curse. After seeing Lena's true power revealed, Ridley escaped due to realizing that Lena was more powerful than Sarafine, who later stated to Lena--in so many words--that she never really loved her and only wanted her to use her powers to become evil just like her. In response, Lena used her powers on Sarafine and began the process of killing her. The villainess attempted to take back her callous words in an act of self-preservation, only for Lena to remove Sarafine's dark essence and destroy her. Gallery Mrs. Lincoln.png|Sarafine as Mrs. Lincoln Evil Sarafine.png|Sarafine brandishing her dark powers Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Aunt Category:Blonde Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Killed By Relative Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Sibling Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Witch Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased